<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bared Neck by grimoire_apologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298978">Bared Neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimoire_apologist/pseuds/grimoire_apologist'>grimoire_apologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimoire_apologist/pseuds/grimoire_apologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya looked down at her, and gave another smile. Though this smile was different, for she has now shown teeth. And, my, Rose had not realised before, but her canines seemed to be sharpened to a point. Like that of a dog, meant to injure or puncture. But, this did not matter to Rose. Though they had just met, she felt as though she could trust Kanaya. Once more Kanaya leaned into her ear, this time her whisper was low, deliberate.<br/>“Might I tempt you to take a walk outside, Miss. Lalonde?” She questioned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (mentioned), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bared Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On god i cant belive im writing this. So rose is at this ball or whatever then meets kanaya, a vamp, and they hit it off or whatever. Its probably raining and whatever. Rose is really gay ok? She fr just goes on and on about how beautiful kanaya is. I may or may not be projecting. This is stupid and dramatic and dumb like a romeo and juliet “I love you even though i just met you” Thing. I wrote this in like 8th grade and it's not that good but I'm gonna post it anyways. I just remember running out of steam and not liking the ending. Might change it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had only just lowered herself from the carriage when a voice had called her name. The voice had a familiar tone, but she simply could not place it. Looking around, she sees the origin of the call. Her dearest friend, Jade, looked at her with bright eyes. Her voice is loud and boisterous, unlike the rest of the aristocrats at the party, Jade had not been born into a wealthy family. She wears a green layered gown, with golden trim and a tight fitting waist line. While Roses’ dress was nothing to turn one's nose up at, it seemed to pale in comparison. Quickly, Jade makes her way over. For someone not born with wealth, she steadily dodges and weaves her way through to other guests. Coming up to Rose, she takes both of her gloved hands in her own.<br/>
“Rose, dear!” Jade exclaimed “My, how wonderful you are! As beautiful as the moon, you look as though you are royalty in your gown”<br/>
At this Rose assesses herself, looking down in modesty. Her gown was simple, with a purple color scheme, and flowers sewn into the lining. It had a lower neck lining than her Father approved of, but, as her Mother was the one who handled domestic situations, she had let her wear it. Black lace had overlayed with the purple fabric, causing her to look thin and luminous in the darkening sky. She also wears velvet gloves, a floral pattern sewn into them, pulling her outfit together.<br/>
“Thank you, Jade” Rose looked up “You look wonderful as well, with your dress falling, so you will have someone to dance with in no time.” Though Rose was more subdued in her response, the sincerity leaked through in every word. She looked on at Jade with an almost sisterly fondness, giving an honest smile.<br/>
“Will your brothers be attending? I heard word that they would be, though I do not see them with you, so I must assume that they will not be.” Jade ended, looking at Rose with eyes that could only be described as well- meaning.<br/>
“No, I am afraid they will not. You must know how Dirk is, secluded in his workshop, tinkering with his machines. And Dave, my dearest brother, has gone to visit the Kingdom of Prospit.”<br/>
“Prospit! Oh how wonderful! How is he getting along?”<br/>
“Oh, Dave seems to be getting on well. He seems to be someone that the Prince is able to confide in. And though I have heard of the Princes’ short temper and how he has a less than desirable character, my brother has not spoken ill of him. In fact, quite the opposite, he seems rather taken with him. And, while I will not give away anything he has written to me personally, for that would be an invasion of privacy, you see, he believes that the Prince fancies him.”<br/>
“How exciting! Perhaps one day you may be a duchess through marriage, Rose.” Jade says, laughing at the thought.<br/>
“Yes, perhaps” Rose says, gently grabbing Jade's arm, and linking it with her own “We should be on our way to the party, don’t you think?”<br/>
“I had not realised how long we had been talking. Come, lets walk and talk. How I have longed to see you, Rose. Letters are well, and while I quite enjoy them, they simply pale in comparison to speaking with you.” Jade exclaimes, giving Roses’ arm a squeeze, lightly dragging her to walk towards the entrance.<br/>
Rose looks up, examining the Peixes estate. For while this was only one of few, it was just as large as the others. It had twisting spires as though they were trying to reach something from the heavens, arms outstretched only to receive nothing. A theme of pink and gold was prevalent upon approaching. One would think that it may look gaudy and unfit for a lady, but it was not, and everything seems to fit within what you would expect of the Peixes. Though, in Roses opinion, it did seem a tad over the top but then again, almost everything did. Thinking back to the conversation at hand, she replied:<br/>
“Yes, Jade, I agree. As lovely as it is to write, you are such nice company. I do wish we could see each other more often.”<br/>
“Oh, how I long for your company some days. It is such a shame you live far away, but perhaps it is the thing that makes your visits that much sweeter. Ah, I have forgotten to ask, how is your sister? I heard rumors of an engagement, have they any truth to them? Please do tell, dearest.”<br/>
“Yes, it is true. She is betrothed to Her Lady Calliope, and she is elated. All she can talk about is how deep her love is for her, I tell you, it is about time they wed. Although, I must say, her brother has an awful character. He is incredibly bad tempered, and quarrelsome to a high degree. As much as I enjoy Calliope, I cannot say I will be happy about her brother joining my family. The only one who seems to slightly get on with him is Dirk, and it only seems to be a small amount of respect due to his prowess in sword fighting.” Rose says, seeming out of sorts from the conversation.<br/>
“That is such a shame, as Calliope is quite agreeable and good natured. One has to wonder how he has ended up in such a state.” Jade adds, as they make their way into the party. Now it is notably more crowded, women and men in all different attire pass them. A waiter dips down and offers them champagne, and both of them accept.<br/>
“Yes, one does. Well, enough about my family. How is your brother? I know he had a visit to Prospit as well, and made quite good acquaintances a Baroness’ daughter. What was her name again, Vriska?”<br/>
“Sadly, yes, that is she. My brother seems to fancy her… though I, myself, am not sure why.” Jade said, sadly looking away<br/>
“Oh dear, what seems to be the problem? She is soon to be a Baroness, yes? Is that not good? Or is it her character that you seem to find unfitting of your brother.”<br/>
“Her character is… Fickle. She is so capricious in her behavior! One moment she is as sweet as the champagne we drink, the next she is as harsh as the cold.”<br/>
“And John finds her agreeable, then?” Rose inquires<br/>
“I’m afraid so, Rose. Please, enough of this talk. Lets finish our drinks, and perhaps find someone to dance with.” Jade finishes with flourish.<br/>
Discarding their finished drinks on the table, the walk into the ballroom. The ballroom itself seems to be inlaid with gold, as a light pink marble like floor comes into view, the clacking of shoes and the chatter of nobles fills the room. As Rose predicted, Jade has a partner in no time, in fact she has several. Rose finds herself chatting with a group of aristocrats, speaking of different tax increases and other frivolous things she does not care for. She gets complimented, gives compliments, doing the same song and dance she has been doing when she was a young girl. She sees her in the corner of her eye, standing alone and looking out the window. The woman is stunning, in a long silk jade green gown, with black gloves pulled up past her elbows. The moon has wrapped her in a blanket, it seems, giving her an air of mystery. Her hair is short, but it only seems to make her neck look long and regal. In fact, compared to Rose, all of her looks long and elegant. Before she can approach, Rose feels a tug at her arm, and turns to see Jade's wide grin.<br/>
“Rose! Have you danced at all? My, I know you are not one for dancing, but please, you must dance once.” Jade said, eyes pleading<br/>
“Pardon…” Rose starts, eyes still placed on the woman at the window. “Jade, have you any idea who that woman is? For I must know, I tell you, I must dance with this woman.”<br/>
“That woman… Oh my, I am afraid I have no clue. For she is quite beautiful, yes?”<br/>
“Yes, oh Jade, my dearest friend,” Rose says, voice falling into a sigh “This woman, who has captured my heart by simply basking in the moonlight, who looks as though she should be in a painting, who has taken what I shall never have thought to give, I must go talk to her! For if I do not, I would most certainly despair.”<br/>
“Well, why wait! You must go speak with her at once, convince her to dance, for you look stunning tonight. You must, go, go!” Jade finishes, giving Rose a gentle push.<br/>
Rose made her way to the woman, as if in a trance from her beauty. As she approached, a sudden shock of anxiety coursed through her. How foolish is she, the woman who sees a beauty, yet does not consider her prior engagements. For she would certainly fall into sorrow if this woman is already being courted. She must be! How could one not see her beauty, and wish to court her. Surely Rose is not the first who will try to capture this woman's heart, and surely someone more suitable than herself has failed. Who is she to attempt what those better than her have most likely failed to do! As she frets over her inner turmoil, the woman in the window turns to her. Previously, Rose has only seen her side profile, therefore had an incomplete picture of what this woman looked like. But now, as she completes this puzzle, she sees it is a glorious prize. This woman, with a long nose, sharp eyes with thick lashes and eyebrows that framed her face just so. Her lips painted black, thick and full, she is absolutely stunning.<br/>
“Hello,” The beautiful woman says “might I inquire what your name is?” and oh, Rose freezes. Surely, this woman could not be so blessed to have a beautiful face, but voice as well? As Rose gathers her barings, she replies.<br/>
“My name is Rose Lalonde,” she says, with all the confidence she can muster “Might I ask your name as well?”<br/>
“My name is Kanaya Maryam, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” she smiles, and extends a delicate hand. And, oh, Kanaya, what a fitting name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Rose takes her hand, and gives a polite yet firm shake. It is odd though, for even through Kanaya's gloves her hands seem to be cold. Perhaps the cold is leaking in through the glass.<br/>
“The pleasure is all mine,” Rose says, pausing for a moment before adding “Might I tempt you to a dance?”<br/>
“I would love nothing more,” Kanaya says, “Shall we go? Or would you rather converse first?”<br/>
“I believe we should dance, there will be plenty of time for conversations, yes?” Rose asks, uncertainty leaking into her words<br/>
“Yes, there shall be.” Kanaya finishes, quelling Rose's fears of being too forthcoming.<br/>
She takes Rose’s hand gently, walking her over to the floor. Plenty of other people are dancing, she thinks she even spots Jade dancing with a duke. Kanaya takes the lead in the dance, and Rose follows, she feels as though she is in a dream. This beautiful woman has led her in a dance, how is it that Rose has not fainted? The thoughts that Kanaya brings makes her knees weak. Kanaya takes her towards the edge of the other dancers, and leans near her ear to speak.<br/>
“I must say, and please do not take my indulgence of self control to define my character, that you are surely the most stunning person in attendance tonight.” She says, her breath causing Rose to shiver.<br/>
“I have to disagree, for when I gazed upon you I simply could not help but approach you.” Rose says, in a breathless voice “I was enraptured by only your profile, and when you turned to me, I could feel my heart burst.”<br/>
Kanaya looked down at her, and gave another smile. Though this smile was different, for she has now shown teeth. And, my, Rose had not realised before, but her canines seemed to be sharpened to a point. Like that of a dog, meant to injure or puncture. But, this did not matter to Rose. Though they had just met, she felt as though she could trust Kanaya. Once more Kanaya leaned into her ear, this time her whisper was low, deliberate.<br/>
“Might I tempt you to take a walk outside, Miss. Lalonde?” She questioned<br/>
Unable to speak, she simply nodded, and with that Kanaya had whisked her away. In what felt as though no time had passed, they were in the garden. It seemed to be vacant, for they were the only ones able to view the beauty of the garden. Pink flowers seemed to glow in the bright moonlight, as they walked in compatible silence to the gazebo. Once there, Kanaya turned to her, eyes seeming alight. She spoke in a hushed tone, speaking directly to Rose<br/>
“Miss. Lalonde, you see, I am not one to rush things, that being said, I feel as though I must tell you something.”<br/>
“Please, you must tell me Kanaya. For whatever it is, I will surely accept.”<br/>
Kanaya looked down at Rose's neck, her collarbones exposed in such a way. Rose almost regrets not heeding her Father's advice, for she did not want Kanaya to think that she is a tramp! Oh, she must be regretting her night with Rose, as it takes her a long time to reply.<br/>
“Very well, dearest. I must tell you… for I feel as though I will become unable to control myself!” Kanaya says, looking back up at Rose. And for a second, Rose thinks she sees something flash in Kanaya’s emerald eyes. Something primal. She continues “I am afraid you may leave, for I would not blame you if you were to flee me once I tell you.”<br/>
“Please dear,” Rose says, Kanaya's uncertainty making her bold, as she puts a hand to Kanaya's cheek. “Tell me?”<br/>
“If that is what you wish,” She says, leaning into the touch “I am not human. Though I am not a demon, nor do I wish to harm anyone.”<br/>
“What… What are you?” Rose asks, looking into Kanaya’s eyes, which have taken an inhuman glow.<br/>
“I am… well, what most would call a vampire.” She says, unable to meet Rose’s gaze “And, I feel like I cannot get you out of my head. From when you first entered your scent drove me mad, and when I felt your calculating gaze upon me I had to keep myself from approaching you. When you asked me for a dance, I was elated, for you are so beautiful. I had thoughts of courting you, of one day asking for your hand. But, I realised this could go no further if you did not know.”<br/>
“Oh, Kanaya…” Rose starts, processing what she had been told. “I am so glad you have told me this. Though I have to inquire, how true is the literature? Do you truly feed off of blood?”<br/>
“Yes, it is quite true. Though I promise I would never do such a thing to you! For you are so pristine and sweet, I could never imagine taking from you in such a way.” Kanaya concluded<br/>
“What if… oh, what if I want you to, Kanaya?” Rose asked, lower her eyes and turning away.<br/>
“You would want me to? Why would you want to? Though, I have been told it puts the body in a state of euphoria, you have not heard such things.”<br/>
“The thought of you, taking something I am more than willing to give, fills my heart! The cravings that you feel being bound by me, it would bring me such happiness.” Rose explains.<br/>
“Oh, how lucky I am, to have such a beautiful woman want to serve me in such a way! What have I done to deserve you, dearest? Your need, no, desire to help me in such a way? I promise you, if you give me permission to partake of the ambrosia that runs through your veins I will take such good care of you. For you shall live a lavish life, your wishes shall be my commands. Anything you desire you may have, if only for me to have you just once!” Kanaya brings her hand to her chin, bringing her close in an embrace.<br/>
“You speak as though I need such a life. I come from a family of wealth, my love. The only thing I would need to be satisfied is you.” Rose says, leaning into Kanaya, ready to embrace her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>